the_141_fictionfandomcom-20200214-history
The Walking Dead (Spin-Off Series)
The spin-off series is a series which follows Don Donnelly after he is separated from his family in a big outbreak of a virus which leaves him going on an long journey to try and find them before he is forced into this position of a guardian for various groups who all try and make it through the apocalypse themselves. Seasons |-|One= Episode One : Survival Instinct (Part 1) Don has been separated from his family due to an big outbreak of a virus which has left him trying to get back to his home in Sedalia in order to find them but a stop for this gas on the way leads to him running into an lost family who need help. |-|Two= Episode One : All Jammed Up After the engine of this minivan overheats, Don finds himself stranded on a overrun road until an police officer comes along and brings him to the small camp on the edge of the highway where several other survivors had all come to gather to after they couldn't get in to Atlanta. It isn't long after coming to this camp when he learns that they are low on supplies and so he heads on a supply run in to a near overrun town and meets an group. Episode Two : Just Do Your Part With more supplies stockpiled in their camp, Don settles in and finds out that one of them residents can repair his vehicle but it will take a little while. In the mean time, the leaders of the camp come to the decision that the group should be more armed as well as that tents would be good for them which leads to Don taking this lead of this team to head in to town again in order to scavenge what they can of what they need back at this camp. Episode Three : The Price Of Secrets Don is proving himself to be a rather useful member of that small camp which comes to lead to some of these other members to request his aid in acquiring them some personal items that were lost on the highway during all of that panic. Meanwhile, the leaders start having more defenses for this camp set up but scrap is required to do so which leaves some of the other camp members to start working together to head out and gather this. Episode Four : Seeing What You Can See Things are starting to look up more for the members of the camp and attention gets turned to finding them an working generator as well as gas to power it in hopes of state of living getting better from it. However, an near encounter with undead in the camp causes some issues which leaves Don to lead a team of volunteers in this mission of clearing the surrounding area of any things that may pose an danger to the members of this camp. Episode Five : Fight Back When an stranger arrives at that camp, Don sends himself out on that search with him in order to try and help find his friend as well as his supplies but that outcome isn't what was hoped for and Don must stop his path of vengeance before it is too late for him. Meanwhile, that situation at camp takes a turn for the worse when one of their members doesn't return from getting supplies which leaves yet another team to be sent out to search. Episode Six : Questions Having lost one of their members, their camp keeps themselves going despite being shaken by all the danger around them as Shane has them set this sights on that overrun highway in hopes of looting it for supplies and perhaps clearing it out of this undead slightly. However, when they are out doing it, they end up running into a mechanic that is in need of help and bring him back to the camp where he reveals that location of the military. Episode Seven : Mercy Mission Just as things start settling down again in the camp, despite the tension from finding nothing in the completely abandoned military checkpoint, Summer's mother ends up going missing which leaves a desperate Jon to get aid from Don in order to find her, something that results in an unfortunate incident. Meanwhile, Shane refuses to believe in an lack of military in the area and has the searches for them continued to find out anything more. Episode Eight : Summer's Crying Tension is starting to rise among these members of their camp and their dwindling supply of food doesn't help matters but Shane turns the matter to getting them all on a scavenger hunt for ammo instead. Meanwhile, the members that remain at that camp make it their goal to cheer Summer up after all these losses until Lori finds that Carl has some kind of fever and becomes desperate to trade for any medicine that can be spared to him. Episode Nine : No News Is Not Good News Knowing that getting some news for that camp would be good, Don teams up with their resident mechanics at a plan to gather what is needed and fix up the radio in the hope of learning about their situation from it but, as they do this, its discovered that someone in the camp has stolen supplies which causes Shane to lead this big witch hunt to find out who did it while an rather large amount of undead need to be redirected from this camp. Episode Ten : The Search For More This situation in their camp has become uneasy after several arguments and this radio not giving them any of the answers that they seek and Don soon finds himself helping some of these other members in that camp as they all prepare to leave in that efforts to hopefully see that things are going better elsewhere. Meanwhile, the ones who remain quickly see that they will need more supplies and work together to get all that they can gain. Episode Eleven : Death March The group within the camp has gotten smaller now and Don finds that its soon going to be his turn to leave as Joe is close to finishing the fixing of this minivan but Don is acquired to help do it. Meanwhile, the members of the group that still remain continue to work on stockpiling more provisions for the future but, when an massive danger arrives to the camp, plans are forced to be changed and these members are split as they have to run. Episode Twelve : City Limits Finally arriving into Atlanta, that group find it to be overrun and near abandoned from any of those official organizations but they do manage to meet a group of soldiers on the outskirts of the city who offer them with shelter. With few other options, the group decide to settle in and help around by securing a perimeter as well as beginning to loot what they can in the area to make sure this smaller outpost is stocked up better than it is. 'Episode Thirteen : ' With how stressful their situation has been lately, some members of the group come to the agreement that it would be good to relax a bit and so set out on a search for more luxurious food, such as burgers. Meanwhile, a member of another group comes to arrive at the outpost in hopes of trading with them for any supplies that they can spare which leads to them managing to make some allies with those that are set up in an big quarry. 'Episode Fourteen : ' Having picked up this brief signal for help from another of the military outposts in Atlanta, an team is sent to scout out the location and find any soldiers that may still be alive as well as loot the outpost for supplies such as ammunition. However, the search doesn't result in anything but meeting a survivor who claims to be lost after he ran out of fuel which causes distrust from their soldiers who decide to interrogate him for information. 'Episode Fifteen : ' Tensions are rising among the members of this outpost after disagreements on this treatment that was given to Felipe which eventually leads to Don's side of this group coming to decide on helping Felipe scavenge the back roads for fuel so that he may return to his group. Meanwhile, the soldiers of the outpost decide to head on a deadly supply run further into the city, nearby to an tank, but end up not coming back and going missing. 'Episode Sixteen : ' Having been separated from their soldiers, their remaining group members set out to find them among that ruined Atlanta but their searching leads them to becoming apart of a shootout against an hostile group that was attacking innocent survivors while, in turn, this shootout leads to a set of explosions which destroy the street and leave their group trapped alongside strangers and needing an way out from the buried warehouse. 'Episode Seventeen : ' Managing to escape from the debris buried warehouse, the group are quickly faced with the issue of one of their members having a asthma attack which leaves a team of them to get her to a nearby pharmacy in order to help her. Meanwhile, the rest of the group deal with being back to square one again and try scavenging for whatever they can get that causes them to reunite with two of this five soldiers that they were separated from. 'Episode Eighteen : ' A unsettling calmness falls upon the group after all of these recent events, something that they use to try and shake it all off and move forward as they come to meet with Glenn and two other members of his group who have been sent out to try and find out what happened to them which causes Don to end up hunting the undead with the two brothers. Meanwhile, one of their group is insane as he claims to have seen a helicopter. 'Episode Nineteen : ' When this group briefly hears Jackson's voice over this radio, asking for aid, they send out teams in order to search for him and rescue him from his troubles but his would be saviors find themselves rescuing another survivor instead as they are too late for Jackson. Meanwhile, back at their makeshift camp, Nathan drives himself insane and steals one of their vehicles on his little mission that forces a small team to chase after him. Status Examples The Characters Donnelly Family Michelle's Family Atlanta Highway Camp Brandon's Group Theodore Douglas's Group Jackson's Military Outpost Atlanta Survivor Camp Atlanta Nursing Home Ted's Group Ted's Group's Victims Miscellaneous Category:The Walking Dead